


When I First Kissed You

by Pyewacket75



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyewacket75/pseuds/Pyewacket75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of this story is inspired by a song of the same name by Extreme.  It is the first of a few short stories I plan to write for The Night Manager with Richard Roper and Jed as the pairing. When watching the series, being a total Hugh Laurie fan, I felt slighted that, despite the obvious chemistry between Roper and Jed, we really didn’t get to see much more than a few kisses/touches. That wasn’t enough for me, and thus this idea was born. So sit back and relax. Or not. This might take on a life of its own and become a lot more than anyone anticipated. Myself included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I First Kissed You

**When I First Kissed You** _  
_

_ Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters of Jed or Richard Roper. They belong to John Le Carre _ .

 

The auction house was packed with people as Richard Roper and his entourage moved through it, looking for a seat. He was in the market for something to add to his compound in Mallorca and the painting of a horse he saw in the program caught his eye. He had to have it.

Finally, he spotted a few vacant seats in the middle row and signaled to Frisky to snap them up.

 As always, Roper got what he wanted and the painting was now his. All he had to do was pay for it. As he waited in line, he saw her.  Tall, blonde, pretty in a classic sort of way, her hair was short and wispy and her body was long and lean in the white dress she wore. For the first time in a long time, it occurred to Roper he was lonely. Since his divorce, he’d been without any kind of real companionship. Oh, he had one night stands with women, but nothing more.  She stared back at him now and he noticed her eyes were kind of a mossy green color, and her complexion very fair. 

 Jed saw him before he saw her. Older, distinguished and definitely handsome in a rugged sort of way. The royal blue shirt he wore intensified his blue eyes and she couldn’t stop looking at them. However, when he finally turned his head and looked at her, it seemed like everything around her moved in slow motion and it was just the two of them in the room.

When she blinked and shook her head to clear it, he was gone.  A shorter man stood in front of her, credit card in hand. 

“This is for you, luv,” he said in a thick accent. 

She took the card from him and smiled as she ran the transaction.  Once it was approved, she smiled at him. “Where would you like the painting sent, Mr. Roper?”

She didn’t have an accent, but her voice was sultry. 

He chuckled, “Oh no, I’m not Mr. Roper. I’m Major Lance Corkoran, but you may call me Corky.  The painting will be going to Mallorca. But no need for small talk. The chief says he’d like to have dinner with you, tonight. What’s your name, luv?”

“The chief?”

Corky pointed to Roper, who stood near the exit, staring intently at her. He gave her a slow, sexy smile.

She smiled and extended her hand to Corky. “Jed Marshall.”

“Well, Jed Marshall, dinner?

“I’d love to.”

“Excellent. What time are you off? I’ll send a car for you.”

“In an hour, but I’ll need to change…”

Corky waved his hand in dismissal. “No need, luv. You look fine as is.” 

With that, Roper and his entourage cleared out and Jed stood there wondering what just happened.

***

Jed wasn’t sure what to expect when the limo showed up, but she didn’t expect to be escorted to a penthouse suite at the Plaza with two armed men named Frisky and Tabby. Frisky was a few inches shorter than she was, but very well built and very serious. Tabby was her height, with a full beard and barely spoke a word. Both carried guns and Jed deduced they must be Roper’s bodyguards. What kind of man was she meeting who felt he needed them?

She entered the room, wearing the same full length dress and saw Roper standing on the terrace.

“Go on in,” Frisky told her, and then made a quick exit with Tabby to the next room. 

Roper turned and walked toward her. He was like a predator and she was his prey, but she wasn’t afraid of him.

“Well, well. Hello there. Jed, is it?” he asked in a soft, low British accent.

“Yes. And you’re Richard Roper.”

“Indeed, although please, feel free to call me Dickie...or Roper. Everyone does.”

She suppressed the urge to giggle. Dickie did not suit him at all.

He took her hand in both of his, leaned over and kissed both her cheeks. He smelled good. She couldn’t place the aftershave he used but it was very intoxicating and subtle. His hands were also very soft, and his fingers long.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

 A man pushed a tray into the room with two covered plates and a bucket of champagne on ice. “Dinner, sir.”

“Perfect,” Dickie said and tipped the man with two five dollar bills from a large billfold.

When the man left, Dickie pulled out a chair for Jed. “Bon appetit.”

They feasted on steak and crab legs until Jed couldn’t eat another bite and the champagne went to her head. She pushed her plate away and smiled at Roper. “That was amazing. I can’t eat anymore.”

“That’s fine. Dessert comes later,” he said as he got up and pulled out her chair. “Care to see the view?”

“Absolutely.”

He placed his arm around her shoulders and they walked outside. The view was definitely breathtaking. The Empire State building loomed close by. She could feel him looking at her; studying her. His arm was still around her shoulders and she was grateful because it was slightly cold out.

“Jed darling, you’re shaking,” he whispered, his lips very close to her ear. “Not scared of me, I hope.”

She turned to face him and shook her head. “Not at all.”

Then the feeling came back. That feeling it was just them and she let him kiss her; softly at first, lips against lips, fingers interlacing. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other.

“Have you ever been to Mallorca?” he asked, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

“Mallorca as in...Spain? No. I’ve never been anywhere like that.”   


“Would you like to?”

She blinked. “What, seriously?”

He smirked. “Seriously. Let me take care of you. I can give you anything you want. Me included. I think we could enjoy each other a great deal.”

She leaned against the balcony rail. “You’re serious…”

“Always.” 

He stepped close to her, their lips just centimetres apart. “I’m leaving town in a few days. You could come with me. Take some time. Enjoy yourself. We’ll enjoy each other.”

She nodded. “Sounds great.”

He grinned at her and kissed her again, more passionately than before, as his hands pulled her against him.

When they finally broke apart, she smiled. “You mentioned something about dessert?”

He gave her the same sexy smile he gave her at the auction. “Follow me.”

***

The next couple of days were a blur to Jed. She quit her job, packed her things and was whisked to the airport to board Roper’s private jet.

“We’ll be making a quick stop in London. I have a business meeting. Hope you don’t mind, Jed darling.”

She shook her head and smiled at him. “No problem, darling,” she said in return. They’d gotten quite close, even though they only met a couple of days earlier. Their physical relationship hadn’t gone much further than a few kisses here and there but she knew it was only a matter of time before that changed. She was very attracted to him, both his mind and body, and he seemed to share the same feelings for her.

“I think you should know something,” Caro Langbourne said to Jed as they sat together and drank champagne while her husband, Sandy, talked privately with Roper.

“What’s that?”   
“Roper has never invited any women to his compound in Mallorca before. You must have bewitched him.”

Jed merely smiled and shrugged. “You could say we had a meeting of the minds.”

Caro raised her eyebrow. “Is that all?”

“We just met a few days ago. We’re feeling things out.”

“I noticed he calls you darling, and that’s huge. He never called his ex-wife that.”

“How long has he been divorced?”

Caro shrugged. “I’m not sure. You’d have to ask him. They have a son, you know. Cutest little boy, Danny. You’ll meet him soon. He’s Roper’s pride and joy.”

“I have no doubt.”

Roper sauntered over to the ladies and sat down across from them. “Not divulging our swashbuckling secrets I hope, Caro.”

Caro merely chuckled as she got up. “She’s all yours.”

 Once she left, Roper handed Jed a new glass of champagne.

“Trying to get me drunk, Roper?” Jed laughed as she took a sip.

“Most assuredly. Makes it all the more fun.” He sat back in his seat and smiled dreamily at her. “We’ll be landing at Heathrow soon. I have a modest flat in London. It’ll be just the two of us.”

She smiled back at him. Damn he was handsome. It was almost a crime. She had all manner of erotic thoughts and dreams about him since they met and she hoped those dreams would soon become a reality. By the way he looked at her, studying her, she was pretty sure it would happen soon.    


“Can’t wait.  How long will we be in London?” she asked him.

“Just a couple of days. You and Caro can go shopping while I conduct my meetings. She’ll take you to Harrod’s. You’ll love it.”

He could see the look of concern on her face and leaned over. “I told you I’d take care of you, Jed, and I will. If money is an issue, it won’t be any longer.”

“Why me, Roper?”

He took both of her hands and held them gently in his. “I’ve been alone for a long time. When I saw you the other night at the auction, I couldn’t stop looking at you. You’re breathtakingly beautiful and there’s a mystery about you I have yet to uncover. That’s very attractive to  me.” He leaned further, she did the same and their lips met in a long, soft kiss. “We’ll continue this little tete a tete in London,” he whispered in her ear. 

“God, I hope so,” she shivered, and he chuckled. 

“I think we could have a lot of fun together, you and I.”

“I think we could too.”

  The jet touched down at Heathrow and a car waited to whisk them away to Roper’s London flat. Once they settled in the back of the car, he pulled her closer and their lips found each other once more while his hand gently caressed her leg.

“How far is it to your place?” she asked as his lips made a trail down her neck. 

“Not far. Be patient,” he whispered before his lips took hers in a kiss that told her exactly what he wanted and left no room for negotiation.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to Roper’s building and Jed was flushed, horny and still tipsy from the champagne she drank on the flight.

The door opened and he turned on the lights to reveal an apartment that took up the entire top floor.

His arm slid around her waist and he guided her down the hall to the bedroom, not bothering to give her a tour of the place.

“Strip,” he ordered as he stood in front of her. “I want to see all of you.”

Without hesitation she pulled off her long dress and then the matching navy blue lace bra and panties. “Turn around.”

When she did, he stood behind her and ran both his hands up and down the length of her body.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he placed kisses along her shoulders. Then he scooped her up and dropped her on the bed before undressing. He was slim, but nicely built with a broad chest, a small amount of chest hair with a trail that went down the length of his torso and disappeared below the waistband of his silk shorts.

Jed watched with anticipation as he kicked off his shorts and moved towards her, climbing onto the large bed with her. His lips crashed on hers and he held her down as he straddled her. 

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded. His blue eyes were dark with lust and his very impressive erection rubbed against her stomach.

“I want you to fuck me.”   


“Mmmm...how do you want it?”

“Any way you want.”

He smiled at her and before she had time to think about it, he was fucking her. Hard. Deep. 

Jed gasped at the sudden attack and held on. It truly was an attack. All her senses were on fire and she could do nothing but close her eyes and experience everything.

 He wasn’t making love to her. He was fucking her, plain and simple. He was none too gentle with her, his lips and teeth nipping all over as he took from her and made no apologies.

Was this how it was with men in power? She’d never known anyone like him. All those gentle kisses and touches they’d shared before were an illusion. Would it always be like this?

God, she hoped so. Roper was awakening all her senses and she responded by wrapping her long legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her as she met him thrust for thrust.

“Naughty girl,” he growled in her ear. “Like it rough, do you?”

“Yes…”

He took a nipple into his mouth and suckled it hard enough to make her gasp and she dug her nails into his shoulders. “”What else do you like?”   


“Anything and everything.”

He paused and looked at her. “Is that so?”

“Yes. God, Roper, fuck me…please...don’t stop.”

Those words acted like a switch in Roper’s brain and he did just that. He pounded into her mercilessly with such abandon she almost worried for his health. He was considerably older, after all. But that didn’t seem to stop him as he brought them both over the edge and their cries rang out in the large flat.

As Jed lay underneath Roper, panting, she had a feeling this was just one part of him she experienced. The rest, she was sure, would continue to be even more surprising, and she couldn’t wait.

 

The End.

  
  



End file.
